


Doing Your Research

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, a birthday present for AtlinMerrick, doing new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some activities in life where simple internet research just isn’t enough, regardless of whether you’re intending to write about said activity or actually participate in it.</p><p>Otherwise known as the one where I break the fourth wall again, this time in celebration of Wendy(AtlinMerrick)’s birthday. Can be read as a follow up to <a>Welcome to London</a> and, in all honesty, probably should be because otherwise you’ll have no idea how Sherlock & John know Wendy in the first place.</p><p>Although this is set in a universe where S3 never happened and John never met Mary during Sherlock’s time away, an element of this could be considered a spoiler to S3E2. I think you’d have had to watch the episode to be aware of it but I’d rather warn you and be safe than have anyone being upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Your Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Thanks to Ladyprydian for the quick, excellent, beta.

John looks up at the building Sherlock’s stopped in front of and scowls.

‘You have got to be joking.’

‘Why would I joke?’ Sherlock wrinkles his nose. ‘It’s been years since I’ve done this properly and _you’ve_ never tried before. We need expert advice, not just random information off the web.’

John looks at Sherlock’s face, at the enthusiasm Sherlock hasn’t been able to quash since he first brought it up, and bites down on his protests.

 _Man up, Watson,_ he tells himself, gesturing for Sherlock to precede him into the shop. _This may not be what you’re used to but that doesn’t make it bad._

Sherlock smiles widely, flings open the door and positively bounds inside. John follows less exuberantly, praying that no-one he knows sees him through the window.

‘Wendy! I didn’t know you danced.’

Sherlock’s exclamation has him spinning round, cheeks flaming as he sees their newest neighbour.

‘I don’t.’ She peers round Sherlock, grinning in response to John’s sheepish wave in greeting. ‘However my protagonist does and I just couldn’t figure out which shoes he’d need. So I came here to ask.’

‘So sensible,’ Sherlock says, giving John an _“I told you so”_ look.

Which is completely lost on John because suddenly he’s imagining Sherlock as Wendy’s protagonist, dressed entirely in lycra and propositioning him through ballet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with Wendy (AtlinMerrick) as we walked through the winter wonderland in Hyde Park and discussed how, sometimes, only talking to real people will do. 
> 
> This is also a sort of plea for Wendy to write the story John’s imagining because … hot damn! Plus she could put Sherlock in point-shoes, with laces all the way up his calves.


End file.
